


Button Eye

by kittipaws



Series: oc stuff [6]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Eventual Romance, Eye Trauma, F/F, F/M, Gore, Head Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Violence, Work In Progress, if i finish this, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: She couldn't remember why she had a button for an eye.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hi, first off, the first chapter is pretty disturbing with the gore, but *shrugs*. I don't think the later chapters will be as gore-y....if I ever write them that is. All I wrote is the first chapter bc I had ideas and I needed to let them out. So,,,there will be eventual survamne hopefully, but now you have to deal with whatever the hell this is until I figure that out.
> 
> Also, like a lot of fics in the tos category, this is pretty loosely based off the game. In this house we don't follow game mechanics or the fact it takes place during the 1690s, we just do whatever the heck we wanna do :^)

Nadia walked by the shops in town, holding a bag with a gift. The gift was for herself, as she wasn’t close with her family anymore. She moved into this town a month ago, when the leaves were still on the trees. But now it was the beginning of winter and the holiday season was starting. Her boots left footprints in the snow as she walked to the outskirts of town where she lived.

A hand found its way onto her mouth, preventing her from screaming as a figure started to drag her away. Nadia tried to struggle, but she was no match for whoever was taking her.

“Don’t you dare try and escape, or your death will be even more painful.” Her kidnapper said. This only caused her to struggle more, as her death was inevitable. The kidnappers hands tightened its grip on her, causing her to whimper quietly into their hand. They continued to drag her into a big building. The building was mostly empty aside from some boxes with who knows what in it, and cobwebs and dirt. She was pushed down to the floor in front of a wooden box.

“Congratulation, you’re the lucky winner.” She finally got a good look at her kidnapper. A short and skinny but somehow strong man, with messy and greasy dark brown hair, with dark green eyes to match. He wore a dark hoodie and had gloves on, he also had a surgical mask on. She noticed in his hand was what appeared to be a kitchen knife, it looked very sharp. “I sharpened it just for tonight.” He noticed her staring at the blade. “Tonight I will make you look beautiful, too bad you will be dead after this.” He laughed hysterically.

She tried to move as he lunged at her, but he was too fast and pinned her arms down to the ground. She struggled but he held her in place by her wrists. “This won’t do. You need to be restrained.” He said, taking out some rope from his pockets, and tied her wrists together. Next, he took out a cloth and tied it around her mouth as a makeshift gag. “I’d love to hear you scream, but we can’t have anyone ruining this.” He chuckled. “Now where to start?” He took the knife and traced over her skin lightly, not enough to cut her, but enough to send shivers down her spine. “How about here?” She wanted to scream at the stinging sensation from the cut on her wrist, but all that came out was a muffled whimper.

Tears fell from her eyes as he left cuts up her arms. The pain burned. Her sobs were muffled by the gag. He eventually stopped and looked at her. He stared into her eyes. “I know what will make you more beautiful.” He took the knife up to her eye. Her eyes widened, screams tried to escape from her mouth, but nobody could hear her. Her body writhed in pain as her eye was torn out and her vision went darker. Blood streamed down her face.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He rubbed a wet cloth where her eye was, cleaning up the blood that spilled out. He took a needle, string, and a red button out. She whimpered as he sew the button into where her eye used to be. “There, now you’re beautiful, just like a doll.” She cried even more, her vision even more obscured by tears due to her missing eye.

“Ugh, shut up you ungrateful brat!” He yelled. A swift kick hit her on the side of her head, causing her to fall down onto to her back. She cried even more from all of the pain in her head. “I said shut up!” He yelled again, and kicked even harder. He kicked so hard her vision went black.

Was this the end? Was this how she was going to die? Everything was going so well, until he randomly came and took it all away from her….

……

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t move. She was aware that moving was a thing, but she couldn’t do it. She heard noises around her, but no matter how hard she listened, she couldn’t understand what they were. She could hear voices, but couldn’t make out what they were saying. All she could see was darkness. All she could do was lie down in darkness and wait for something to happen.

It felt like forever, but she felt like she was slowly moving. The darkness started to slowly light up, and she had a sense of being alive.

“She’s moving.” She could make out a voice some distance away, but she didn’t know where. “Can you hear me?” She tried her best to reach out, anything to try and break free of this prison of darkness. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around. She saw a woman staring at her.

She tried to sit up, but her entire body winced in pain. “Careful.” The woman said. On closer examination, she had long, straight, jet black hair with gray streaks, probably from age. She wore a lab coat with a skirt. She looked into the woman’s eyes to see one of them was a normal chocolate brown color, and the other a light gray color. “Are you ok? Can you speak?” She asked.

“Yeah.” She weakly let out an answer.

“Good, you were out for a week. We thought you’d be out even longer.” The woman informed her. “You were found in an abandoned warehouse, all tied up and bleeding, with a button in your eye. We didn’t know if we should take it out or not, but we decided to keep it unless you ask for it to be removed. Do you remember what happened?”

She thought for a while, but nothing came to her. It was like a dream that she had completely forgotten. “No.” She answered.

“Do you remember your name?” That was such a simple and easy to answer question, but, she didn’t even have an answer to that. It felt as if her entire life was a dream that she forgot, and she was trying desperately to remember. She shook her head sadly.

“That’s ok, we found this in your pockets.” The woman pulled out an id card. “Nadia Nelson. Date of Birth: September 6th.” She read out loud. “Oh, we also found this.” She pulled out a teddy bear and gave it to her. “I’m Eve Grey, I was your surgeon who performed surgery on you. You had a head injury, so It’s glad to see that you’re doing well. However, I think you’ll have to stay here a few more days.” 

Nadia looked into a mirror nearby and saw a button where her eye should be. And the worse part is that she didn’t know how it got there.


	2. This life that isn't mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia goes back to her life, only to find something shocking.

A week had went by, and Nadia had been discharged from the hospital. She was healed and allowed back home. But she still didn’t remember a lot of things. Her home felt like a foreign place to her, like she’d never been here before. But apparently, she lived her for a month before. Now she had to adjust to this life that wasn’t hers.

She decided that she should get a job. What good is lying around the house all day when you can’t remember anything? She walked in the deep snow near the city, the snow almost reached her knees. As she got closer into town, she noticed a girl running towards her. She had tan skin, medium length caramel brown hair and eyes to match, and wore a pink coat.

“Hey what are you-” 

“There’s a dead body!” The girl interrupted her in a panic. “We need to get the police!” She panted as she ran past her.

“Hey, wait up.” Nadia chased after her as fast as she could, as running too much caused her pain. Eventually they arrived at a police station, two men stood near the front desk talking.

“We found a dead body.” The girl panted out of breath.

“Where did you see it?” One of the men asked, he was an older man with light brown hair and dark eyes with tired dark circles underneath.

“In a dumpster behind a restaurant.” She said.

“Now what were you doing checking a dumpster?” The other man asked in a southern sounding accent. He was a young man (but looked slightly older than the two girls by at least a few years) with long blonde hair with bright blue eyes.

“That doesn’t really matter now.” The girl said. “We need to find who did this!” 

“Calm down, We’ll get on the case.” The older man said, putting on his coat.

The two girls followed the men as they walked out. “It was this way.” The girl lead them. Eventually they went to the backside of a restaurant. “Here it is.” She pointed to the dumpster.

The men opened the dumpster to find a body. They pulled it out to get a closer look. The body was a girl with short black hair. She had cuts all over her body, and a deep wound in her chest. But the thing that was most noticeable was her eyes, which were now replaced with buttons. Nadia shook in fear...This girl must have been in a similar situation that she went through, but this girl wasn’t as lucky as she was. Tears clouded the vision in her one eye.

“Hey, don’t cry.” The girl put a hand on her shoulder, causing Nadia to flinch slightly. “I know it’s disturbing as hell, but you’re ok….” The girl took a closer look at Nadia. “Hey, do you know anything about this?” The two men turned around to look at them.

“N-no. I just got out of the hospital a few days ago and I don’t remember what happened to me.” Nadia explained sadly.

“Ah, so you’re that girl we found 2 weeks ago.” The blonde haired man spoke up. “It’s a miracle you survived that. Maybe it’s better than you don’t remember the horrible things you went through. Though, it would be helpful if you knew who did this.” Nadia looked sadly at the ground.

“Anyways, the police will be on this.” The older man broke the silence. “Finding the freak who did this will be our top priority now. Don’t worry, they will be caught eventually. You two are free to go now.” 

The two girls walked quietly away from the crime scene as more police arrived at the scene. “So anyways, my name is Aspen, what’s your name?” Aspen spoke up.

“I’m Nadia, I guess.” 

“So you remember your name, that’s good.”

“Actually, I didn’t even remember my name at first. I don’t really remember anything. It feels like this life isn’t my own.” Nadia mumbled.

The next thing she knew she was wrapped into a warm hug, which she couldn’t help but flinch at. “Hey, why do you do that when I touch you?” Aspen asked.

“I...don’t know.” She really didn’t know why she did that, it was just a natural reflex. And she didn’t know if she’s always been like this, or if this was a recent thing.

“Aww.” Aspen frowned. “Well, anyways, I hope you get better soon. I’m sure we’ll see each other soon.” She waved as she ran off into the distance.

As Nadia walked to her home, she couldn’t help but feel like she was being watched.


	3. Investigating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into the lives of the investigator, sheriff, and jailor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a short filler chapter I wrote in less than an hour. Mostly just expanding on other character's besides Nadia and Aspen. Btw for reference, Kristin is the Investigator, Jack is the sheriff, Daniel is the Jailor.

A woman walked in the snow. She wore a green coat with a red scarf. She had long ginger hair that flowed down her shoulders, Her ice blue eyes stared at the scene ahead of her, just below her eyes, freckles dusted her cheeks, she also had bright red lipstick on.

“You’re late, Kristin.” The man called out to her.

“Better late than never, Jack.” She responded. “Hello, Daniel.” She smiled at the other man besides Jack.

“Hello, Kristin.” He said in a monotone voice. “So, have you heard about that amnesiac girl that got released from the hospital a few days ago?”

“Oh, she finally got released? That’s good. But what does that have to do with this case.” She asked.

“Well we think the same person that injured her may be behind this, just take a look.” He pointed to the dead body behind him.

“Oh.” She noticed the button eyes. “Whoever is behind this must be some kind of weirdo.” She looked around. “There’s footprints over there.” There were 2 sets of footprints, one smaller one, and one bigger one. “It looks like the killer is probably a male...or just has big feet.”

“That doesn’t really help us much, that could be anyone.” Jack scoffed.

“Yes, but that’s all the info we have for now. We’ll have to ask people if they saw anything around here.” She said. “I’m an Investigator after all, we’ll find the killer eventually.”

“I hope so.” Daniel said. “It’s getting dark out, but it’s only 4 pm.” He checked his watch.

“Ugh. I hate winter.” Kristin shivered.

“I can warm you up.” Jack winked.

“No thanks, a cup of coffee will do for me.” Kristin declined.

“So, it’s a date then?” Jack smirked.

“In your dreams.” She replied.

“Coffee sounds good, along with a donut.” Daniel said, ignoring their childish banter.

And so they headed to the coffee shop, without a care, as if they didn’t just find a dead body.


	4. why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things just keep happening, over and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like how this came out...but I suppose it will be like that bc this chapter is very dialogue and character introducing heavy hhhhh

Nadia woke up in darkness. She couldn’t even remember when she fell asleep. She tried to move, but her hands wouldn’t move, neither could her legs. They were restrained to something. Fear entered Nadia’s mind, but it was weird, it felt like an oddly familiar fear she felt before, but she couldn’t remember when she ever felt like this. After moments of struggling, a door slammed open.

“Stop struggling. If you cooperate we might just untie you.” A gruff voice said in the distance. A flick was heard and light filled the room, however Nadia still couldn’t see. “The boss will be in soon to see ya.”

She heard the sound of a chair being pulled against the floor, and being sat in. Nadia calmed down slightly. “You’re not going to hurt me?”

“Nah. As long as you do what we say. But, we’ll explain that when the boss gets here.” The man explained. “You gonna cooperate with us now?”

“I think?” Nadia reluctantly agreed, and felt ropes being untied from her body, her body gaining freedom. Next the blindfold was taken off, exposing Nadia to sudden light. She looked to see the man in front of her. He was tall and had dark hair and wore a suit, his dark eyes stared into Nadia’s own eye.

Just as Nadia was about to open her mouth, the door slammed open, with even more force than last time. “Yo Cedric! You got the button girl?” A loud voice boomed from the entrance of the room. A girl walked up to her. She had black hair and dark eyes with pale skin to contrast. She wore what looked like a janitor suit, but only the pants, the top was tied around her waist, leaving her t shirt revealed. “Geez it’s worse than how you described it.” She cringed at the sight at Nadia.

“I’m here as well...” A quiet voice spoke up. Nadia turned to look at a man with dark hair like the other man, however he looked a lot younger, closer to Nadia’s age.

“Nobody cares, weirdo.” The girl dismissed him. “anyways, the boss will be here soon.”

“Why am I here?” Nadia asked.

“God, can’t you wait? We’re gonna explain that when the boss comes, kid. Ya know, for dramatic effect or whatever.” The girl let out an exasperated sigh.

Just as she said that, the door creaked open. A short man walked in. He had neat dark hair, mixed in with gray from old age. Despite his short stature and old age, he gave off an eerily intimating aura. He walked in quietly, and sat down in the desk in front of Nadia. 

“So, I bet you’re wondering why you’re here, huh?” He said in a calm yet firm voice.

“Y-yeah, I w-w-was.” Nadia couldn’t help but stutter.

“Well, we heard about what happened to you, almost everyone in this town has, and how you lost your memories.” He paused. “And how you were looking for a job.”

“Yeah...I was.” She repeated. She didn’t really think that employers would really actively seek out employment...let alone kidnap them.

“Well, we have a spot open. As a delivery girl, you see.” He took out a cigar and lit it. “You don’t have to know what’s inside the package. Just make sure you deliver things without anyone else finding out. Just keep it between us, and you’ll be fine.”

“That sounds….” Nadia was looking for the right word. She would say “shady”, but she didn’t wanna get into trouble with these shady people.

“Kid, if ya don’t do it then we can’t let ya escape and be able to live to tell the tale.” The noisy girl spoke up. “We can and will kill ya if you try and get the police on us.”

“Janice, don’t scare her.” The man she assumed was Cedric warned her.

“What do you say?” The man in front of her asked.

“Why me, out of all people?” Nadia was dumbfounded, why her? She didn’t think she was fit to do anything that was most likely illegal.

“We see potential in you, that’s all.” He smiled and puffed his cigar, causing Nadia to cough.

“I guess I have no choice...I’ll do it.” Nadia reluctantly agreed.

“Great. You start tomorrow night at around 8 pm. And just so you know, we have ways to find you if you decide to run away.” He got up and left, closing the door quietly, leaving the 4 people inside the room.

“Anyways, kid, the name’s Janice. But call me Jan. Im the janitor.” She laughed. “It’s like I was meant to be a janitor. My dad was one too. Runs in the family.” She pointed to the quiet man. “The weirdo in the corner is Mason. He has issues.”

“I do not!” He yelled.

“Janice, be nice.” Cedric warned. “As, you may have figured, my name is Cedric. I’m the consigliere for this mafia. Mason is the mafioso. Anyways, you are free to go now.”

They all left, leaving Nadia alone in her thoughts.


End file.
